


The Bubbler

by Eclipsed_By_The_Stars, ImpalaBanana



Series: That One Miraculous Au Where Marinette Has A Pet Chameleon [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s01 Le Bulleur | The Bubbler, Gen, Marinette has a pet chameleon, Oliver doesn't like Hawkmoth, Oliver the Chameleon is salty about being left behind, or being left behind, or the Bubbler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsed_By_The_Stars/pseuds/Eclipsed_By_The_Stars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaBanana/pseuds/ImpalaBanana
Summary: Oliver is salty when Marinette leaves him behind and goes off to fight Hawkmoth's newest super-villian the Bubbler alone.





	The Bubbler

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to name the fics in this series that follow basic episode plots after the episodes they follow. Fics that differ from cannon episodes will be named differently.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this fun little fic!
> 
> Edit 1/28/19
> 
> I now have a beta reader/editor for this series! The wonderful ImpalaBanana is now helping me bring this series to all of you!

Another day, another villains. Oliver had yet to get used to the hectic double life Marinette now lived but he tried to help her as best he could, both when she was Marinette and she was Ladybug.

There was just one problem.

How the heck was he supposed to help her when she left him behind?!?!!?!?

Hawkmoth had akumitized another Parisian and this time he had given them the devastating power of…….bubbles.

Seriously, this So called “Bubbler" superpower was bubbles, and Marinette had the audacity to leave him behind because “it was too dangerous”

Bubbles are not dangerous Marinette!!!!!!!

Instead, Oliver was forced to sit in front of the TV desperately trying to catch a glimpse of Ladybug or even just Marinette. Unfortunately, the ever reliable reporter Nadia seemed to have been captured by Bubbler

Tom and Sabine had both been taken by Bubbler's  “magic” bubbles as well and with Marinette off fighting as Ladybug Oliver was left alone.

So he sat.

And paced.

And worried.

What was Marinette thinking?!?!? He could have helped her! With just that useless Chat Noir for backup she was doomed! That stupid Bubbler would get her Miraculousl and Hawkmoth would win! Paris would be at the mercy of a madman in tights! They were all doo-

“Oh my goodness Oliver! Are you alright? Did the super-villian capture you too?”

Wait Sabine was back, which meant Ladybug had to have fixed everything!

Rushing back to the TV, Oliver arrived just in time to see Ladybug and Chat Noir fleeing from the scene as Nadia finished up an improvised report of the super-villian.

Moments later Marinette was back in the bakery, and after nearly getting smothered with hugs from Tom and Sabine she chased Oliver upstairs to her room where he laid pouting.

“Oliver I'm really sorry but please try to understand, I just didn't want you to get hurt,” Marinette pleaded with the pouting chameleon.

“Marinette's right, fighting super-villains is very dangerous, you could've gotten seriously hurt if you had come with us!” Tikki tried to help out Marinette, but Oliver wasn't having it.

I eat akumas for breakfast! Hawkmoth and his so called “super-villians” don't scare me!

“Oliver that was one time, and I still don't think it was a good idea to even do that!”

Tikki was probably just jealous of his iron stomach.

“Oliver please. You mean the world to me and I don't know what'd I'd do if you ever got hurt. If it really means that much to you I'll try my best not to leave you behind anymore, but you have to promise me that you'll stay out of harm's way.” Marinette's words were sincere, and the genuine worry in her voice made it next to impossible for Oliver to stay mad at her.

He could live with that promise.

Marinette just better make sure to keep her side of that promise as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eclipsed-by-the-stars)!


End file.
